Una Decisión
by knightwh
Summary: Ahora que Kenny conoce la verdad, nada detendrá su búsqueda por la felicidad de su hermano Craig. Lamentablemente para la Muerte, su cuñado cayó en las manos del enemigo y ni siquiera sospecha lo que El Tiempo le ha hecho a la Profecía para que Kyle gane una vez más. Continuación de "Una Oportunidad". CREEK, KYMAN
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.- Estamos todos, de nuevo

Llegado el punto en que no soportaba ni un segundo más, Kyle bufó desesperado y abandonó la empresa. No conseguiría hablar con la encargada y tenia que aceptarlo.

A tan solo días del "Gran Derrumbe", el joven trabajador había sido despedido de su piesto humilde como contador dentro de la factoría. El edificio de un piso, con largos y estrechos corredores, un penetrante olor a rack de tela y el sonido del viento silbando entre los pequeños agujeros de las paredes, no eran cosas que extrañaría. El trabajo era duro y mal pagado, pero al menos llevaba comida a su mesa. No se imaginaba volviendo a casa con las manos vacías, especialmente con las fechas santas a tan poco tiempo de llegar. Se maldecía internamente por haber respondido con fiereza a los acercamientos del jefe en turno.

— ¿Que tal todo, Ky?, ¿pudiste hablar con la señora?

—No... Y no creo que vaya a suceder. Es la tercera ocasión que voy y se ha hecho negar de nuevo... ¿Hay algo en los periódicos para mi, Leopold?

—Salchichas, Ky, no tengo buenas noticias. Parece que no encontraremos empleo hasta pasadas las fechas santas... —su joven amigo, un rubio de ojos celestes, se revolvía con pena sobre su silla de madera. La aldea hacia el ruido de la muchedumbre en en el fondo, pero ni siquiera eso podía distraerlos de la verdad evidente. —Kyle...

—Lo sé... Lo sé... el pan se terminó ayer y si Ike sigue enfermo, tendré que emplear los ahorros en medicamento. Tengo que idear algo pronto, pero mientras sucede, iré a buscar a Tweek. Ojalá le esté yendo mejor que a nosotros. Cuida de Ike por mi, enseguida vuelvo.

Su amigo sonrió tanto como pudo fingir, pero se encontraba sinceramente preocupado. En un pequeño pueblito sin demasiadas empresas, era bastante sencillo morir de hambre y ellos parecían cercanos a esa idea. Sin mejor solución que rezar, el joven se sintió atrapado dentro de su propia inutilidad.

Kyle Broflovski, un pelirrojo testarudo de gran dignidad y buen corazón, era un aldeano más de Little South Park, la primera aldea a las faldas de la enorme colina Café. Vivía en un cuarto rentado, junto a su amigo Leopold, un muchacho cuya timidez competía con su nobleza. Ademas de su hermano pequeño, Ike, quien llevaba días en cama, por culpa de un malestar que ninguna sanadora podía descifrar. ¿Un doctor?, seria impensable pagar uno. Y sin empleo... Kyle comenzó a creer que debería pedirle a su amigo Tweek que lo volviera un agricultor.

— ¿Buscabas a Tweekers, Kyle?, se encuentra en el almacén.

— Buen día, señora Tweak.

Conociendo el camino de memoria, Kyle anduvo hasta encontrar su ultima esperanza. Llegó a descubrir, con amargura, que la esperanza no es lo último que muere.

— Estoy peor que tu, amigo Kyle... —afectado por sus temblores esporádicos, el rubio ojiverde se revolvió sobre el mismo sitio, con los brazos en cada límite del camizón.— Y mamá ya empezó a revolver las papas con acerrín. Si no cultivaramos café, ni siquiera eso habría.

El pelirrojo se mortificó el doble tras oir aquello. La comida escaceaba, volviéndola cada vez más cara y su amigo ya no tenía forma alguna de proporcionarle un trabajo temporal. Aun si parecía lejano a ese momento, temía la posibilidad de encontrarse metido en trabajos deshonrosos que garantizaran su sobrevivencia.

— ¡Pero no te desanimes!, ngh... Esta tarde iré a atender a mi señor y me dará el segundo pago. La primera ocasión fue muy generoso... Dios mío, espero que lo siga siendo.

Sin ánimo de ofender a su amigo, Kyle agradeció con un gesto de cabeza e ignoró los pensamientos sombríos dentro de su cabeza. Desde que Tweek había comenzado a trabajar con el amo del antiguo Señorío en Little South Park, toda clase de comentarios crueles y malinfundados se formaron alrededor de su amigo. El amo era una persona alejada de la alta sociedad, un caballero al que no se le conocían correrías ni chismes de faldas, pues vivía en completa soledad junto a su familia, de la que se sabía únicamente que tenía un hermano enfermo del cual se hacía cargo. Siendo Tweek un muchacho soltero y único empleado del señor, levantaba toda clase de suspicacias. Su amigo Kyle los ignoraba, enfadado con su ligereza para juzgar. Pensaba que, cayendo en la necesidad, cualquiera haría por su familia lo que su amigo Tweek era acusado de hacer. Si es que en realidad lo hacía.

—Entonces, mucha suerte.

Una vez su amigo se fue y terminó de hacer inventario, Tweek se cambió con el ropaje más limpio que encontró, tomó su canasta con envoltorios de café y huyó corriendo en dirección del Señorío, no muy lejos, colina arriba.

Su amo era una persona severa y odiaba los retrasos y las excusas. Cuando Tweek lo conoció, se encontraba trabajando entre los cultivos de café. Tan pronto lo vio el hombre, decidió ofrecerle trabajo en su mansión. Sin saber por que, el rubio se sintió "atraído" a ese hombre desde el primer instante en que se vieron. Pensaba, sin saber el motivo, que él sentía algo similar.

Como en cada visita, Tweek depositó los envoltorios de café en la alacena de una enorme cocina vacía y corrió en dirección de la sala común. Solo un poco más y llegaría tarde.

— ¡Mi señor, ngh, ah!, ya llegué.

El hombre, no mucho mayor a Tweek, con un semblante mesurado, cabello y ojos oscuros, un cuerpo alto y fuerte, una voz monótona y un tono claro, pero contundente, cerró el pergamino que leía y alzó la vista para topar su mirada con la del tembloroso jovencito.

—Llegas tarde. —Advirtió, a forma de regaño.

Como si el reloj estuviera al pendiente de su conversación, sonoras campanadas irrumpieron en los pasillos del edificio, haciendo un eco sordo por todo el lugar.

—Llegué a tiempo —corrigió el menor— mi... señor...

No importaba cuantas veces lo pensara, Tweek no encontraba un motivo para su propia confianza. Siempre que se trataba de aquel hombre, le era más sencillo ser valiente y decir las cosas. Parecía inspirado por su presencia. Lucía motivado para defenderse.

—A tiempo significa tarde. Tarde significa tarde. Temprano es lo que ordené. —Mientras explicaba, el hombre guardó sus documentos y se alzó de la silla frente al enorme escritorio.

Como en todas las ocasiones anteriores, era dificil para Tweek el adivinar que esperaba su señor de él. No era estúpido, conocía todas las horrendas afirmaciones de sus vecinos en el pueblo, que afirmaban con la mas segura de las opiniones, que Tweek vendía su honor a cambio del pan en su mesa. Supuso que, incluso diciendo la verdad, los chismes no pararían. Y en realidad, la verdad era bastante difícil de creer.

Su señor se limitaba a observarlo. Haciendo lo cotidiano o acompañándolo en su soledad, lo único que ese hombre tranquilo pedía de Tweek era su tiempo. Y eso, por supuesto, nadie lo creería. ¿Que hombre apuesto, rico, de buenas maneras e importante pagaría por su compañía? Si su señor fuera la criatura innoble que ellos decían, habría reclamado su honor allá, en el suelo de sus cultivos, donde lo conoció, en donde se encontraban solos y cuando nadie habría venido en su rescate. Jamás le pagaría por un placer fugaz que podía conseguir a la fuerza.

—Espero que hayas entendido. Sientate con mi hermano, prende leña en su chimenea, yo los acompañaré después.

Como solía, dio la orden y siguió con su trabajo. Tweek se sacudió el ropaje y caminó de forma acelerada hasta la última habitación del enorme edificio. Su amo vivía en completa soledad, exceptuando a su hermano menor, con quien no parecía tener relación alguna. Su hermano se encontraba postrado en cama y Tweek jamás lo veía abandonar sus habitaciones. De cabellos negros como el mas oscuro de los tiznes, enormes ojos carmesí y un semblante aun más serio que el de su amo, Tweek encontraba más amable las maneras del señor Damien que las de su señor. Aun si lo apreciaba un poco.

—Señor Damien, ¿está despierto?

— Eres tu el que duerme, Tweek... pasa...

El rubio introdujo la suficiente leña para encender la chimenea y se inclinó para prenderla. Tras el dosel de la cama cercana, un par de ojos carmesí lo observaban con cuidado, escudriñando toda su figura. Como su amo, el amo Damien lo miraba de aquella forma, ambos tan similares, como si recordaran cosas dulces y muy tristes. Además de esas frases que Damien siempre le dedicaba. Nunca tenían sentido.

— ¿Quiere sentarse cerca del fuego?

—Estoy bien aquí... gracias, Tweek. —Sin sonreír siquiera, Tweek sabía que el amo Damien era sincero en su agradecimiento. Eso lo hacía sonreír a el. — ¿qué está sucediendo allá fuera?

—El pueblo tiene problemas, mi señor... Estamos —corrigió al instante— es complicado. Se está volviendo dificil conseguir alimento.

—Ya veo... ¿Tu también, Tweek?

—Hay gente peor que yo, mi señor... Aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo pueda afirmar eso— dijo con una sonrisa que nada tenía de divertida. Damien miró con un deje de ironía al que conoció como el emperador más importante de la historia, en un tiempo muy lejano, ahora convertido en un miserable campesino. La vida era complicada.

—¿Que harás cuando eso suceda? —sin el menor aviso y como solía, su amo apareció en el umbral de la entrada, cargando un maletín de cuero que Tweek jamás había visto. —¿que harás cuando ya no tengas como alimentar a tu familia?

Sin pensar demasiado, el rubio respondió con una voz triste y un semblante sombrío.

—Cosas despreciables... Supongo.

Su amo y Damien intercambiaron miradas en complicidad. Había llegado el momento.

—Tweek... ¿sabes que tengo en este maletín?

—¿Documentos, mi señor? —el rubio dejó por un momento el cepillo con el que había comenzado a peinar las telas de los sillones.

—Esto fue redactado por un ministro y es sumamente importante.

—¿Desea usted que los entregue, mi señor? —no sería de extrañar para Tweek que su amo lo usara de mandadero, pero una vez que el señor Damien se puso de pie y abandonó la cama que en muy contadas ocasiones lo había visto dejar, Tweek supo que había algo muy grave sucediendo.

—Lo que yo quiero que hagas es que lo firmes. ¿Sabes escribir, Tweek?

—Si sé, mi señor... pero... ¿de que está hablando?, ¿que dice ahí?

—Es una garantía... dentro de poco vendrán a Little South Park toda una turba de gente y entre ellos vendrá un sujeto de quien necesito...

—Resguardarte... —soltó Damien, pero rapidamente fue corregido por el otro, con un tono severo de indignación.

—Tomar precauciones.

— ¿Un enemigo suyo, mi señor?

—No lo sé, pero sería estúpido pensar que no lo es.

— ¿Y eso que relación tiene conmigo, mi señor?, ¿que puedo hacer yo para ayudarlo con tan solo firmar un papel?

El hombre se acercó hasta el fuego, visto desde ahí, su rostro pálido lució anguloso, sus ojos oscuros se tornaron casi rojos por un instante y su cabellera desaliñada pareció cobrar vida propia. La imagen se dibujó macabra frente a Tweek.

—Firma esto y tu familia jamás volverá a tener hambre, Tweek. Firmalo y te convertirás en la persona más poderosa de este lugar.

—Pero, ¿que está diciendo?, ¿que contiene ese papel?, ¿está usted hablando en serio?

—No te preocupes, Tweek. —Damien se acercó al rubio por la espalda, haciendo que este brincara del susto. —Yo jamás permitiré que Christophé te haga daño.

— ¿Mi señor?

—Esto, Tweek, es un acta de matrimonio. Tiene tu nombre y el mío escritos. Te haré mi esposo.

Los temblores tipicos del rubio se intensificaron. Su señor no era de esos hombres que bromean con cosas como esa, pero que un hombre como él afirmara algo como eso parecía una broma estúpida. Mas importante aun, no tenía sentido.

— ¿Por qué haría algo así, mi señor?

Los hermanos se observaron entre ellos y después a Tweek. Si iban a volver a la guerra, necesitarían mover todo a su favor para tener la mínima oportunidad de ganar.

—Para tener controlado a Craig Tucker.

O-o-o-o-o-O

—Pues parece real, Tweek... Dios mío...

Tan pronto abandonó la mansión, Tweek corrió colina abajo, en dirección de las aldeas, su pequeño cultivo de café y la casa de su amigo Kyle, el judío que lo había buscado tan solo unas horas antes.

No sabía como empezar, así que lo soltó todo de golpe a sus amigos, pues Leopold también se encontraba en la casa. Era maravilloso, pero intrigante, sospechoso e inaudito. Un señor, ¡su amo!, pidiendo no solo la mano de un plebeyo agricultor, sino prometiendo todos los bienes de su rango. Kyle, un contador con pobres estudios legales, conocía lo suficiente de papeles oficiales como para reconocer las firmas del ministro local y clero. Aquel papel era una auténtica acta de matrimonio.

—¡Te dije que su interés era distinto!

— ¡Pero mi señor es un hombre honesto!, ¿que caballero de su posición cuidaría así la honra de un plebeyo?, si su intención fuese deshonesta, ¿no me habría asaltado ya a estas alturas?, ¿no se habría forzado en mi en cualquiera de las muchas ocasiones en que nos encontramos solos?... Mi señor habla en serio, su corazón o lo que sea que motive sus acciones, es digno. Oh, Kyle, no sé que debo hacer... Una parte de mi interior siente que todos mis problemas se resolverían con firmar este documento. Mi madre, Kyle, ella está cansada y pronto caerá enferma por el hambre. Es difícil cultivar café después de todos los trabajadores que tuve que despedir. Y sé que mi señor será un caballero conmigo... Yo no lo amo, pero, ¿que otra elección tenemos los hombres como nosotros? Quizá descubra que es cierto eso que todas las madres dicen, que el amor llega después del matrimonio y los hijos. Quizá algún día ame en verdad a mi señor y él, de no poder amarme, al menos me permita cuidar su persona. Me esforzaré en darle herederos saludables, si eso desea. ¡Pero no me mires y calles, Kyle!, Leopold, tu también, di algo, ¡digan algo!, ¿que debo hacer?

Los aludidos se miraron con sospecha. Tweek tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho. Necesitaba el dinero, el apoyo y la estabilidad. Christophé Delorn era un hombre misterioso, del que sabían poco aparte que cargaba consigo una enorme pala oxidada y liberaba humo de cigarro, peor que una chimenea. Montaba a caballo en muy raras ocasiones y cuando era visto, las personas despejaban los caminos para dejarlo cruzar. Jamás se veía involucrado en peleas, de ningún tipo y su unica familia aparente era un hermano, del cual solo habían escuchado hablar a Tweek. Era tanto y tan poco lo que en realidad sabían, que no había motivo real para sospechar ni forma de evitarlo.

—Tienes razón, Tweek... quizá este era tu destino. Vaya, serás un señor... El amo de Little South Park... —Kyle volvió a hojear los documentos, pero no encontró error en estos. El señor Christophé estaba ofreciendo un trato honesto a su amigo.

— ¿Y cuando se casarán, amigo Tweek? —Leopold comenzó a preparar el medicamento que servían a Ike. La taza que maniobraba le trajo recuerdos a Tweek. Extrañas imagenes de un hombre de cabello oscuro que aparecía en sus sueños y en el humo del café, si se dedicaba a meditar frente a él. Pensó que era estúpido esperar a encontrar un personaje de sus sueños, cuando tenía frente a él la realidad: el hambre, la pobreza, la enfermedad y la muerte.

—El amo dice que lo antes posible. Quiero que seas mi testigo, Kyle, quiero que ambos me acompañen... también mi madre. ¡Amigos!, la vida será diferente a partir de ahora. ¡Para ti también, amigo Kyle!, yo los ayudaré y curaremos a Ike, que es tan valioso para mi también.

Aunque las palabras de su amigo parecían cargadas de optimismo, la verdad para Kyle era que el futuro seguía incierto. Pensó entonces que solo podía disimular sus dudas y sobreir para su amigo Tweek.

O-o-o-o-O

— No sé que te sorprende, Damien... En nuestra primera vida tuve 6 esposas.

—Y Gregory mató a todas y cada una de ellas... Excepto a la judía, si recuerdo bien. ¿Es una coincidencia o acto de bondad que hayas decidido desposar al hombre que Craig Tucker busca? Se acercan, sé que también puedes sentirlo... Los hermanos Tucker, Craig y la muerte vienen aquí. Significa que en algún punto cercano, el tiempo y Clyde Donovan despertaron también... Asi como tu nieto y Eric Cartman.

— De Eric Cartman se encargarán los Tucker. De Kyle se encargará mi futuro esposo.

— ¿Y Clyde?

— De él me encargaré yo.

Cuando Damien observó la forma en que Christophé meditaba frente al fuego, supo que su presentimiento era real y una nueva guerra se desataría en aquel sitio, en esa montaña renacida entre las cenizas, donde tiempo atrás estuvo el Tweek, el arbol ancestral de café que Gregory robó del infierno.

Y lo único que él se preguntaba, era donde encontraría a Pip en esta nueva vida.

 **Este es el inicio de un longfic nuevo, que forma parte de "Una Oportunidad", el primer fanfic de South Park que escribí hace ya años. Me desaparecí por completo del internet, pero estoy de vuelta a la carga y en lugar de actualizar mis otros fics, me me embarco en la misión de escribir esta nueva idea. XD La vida es un riesgo.**

 **Para quienes no quieran leer Una Oportunidad, no se preocupen, aunque al principio parezca confuso, pronto cada personaje irá explicando sus viejas y nuevas motivaciones. Para quienes ya lo leyeron, de nuevo veremos la eterna pelea entre Tweek y Kyle por descubrir quien merece ser feliz con su pareja.**

 **Como suelo, agradezco sus lecturas y espero que nos leamos pronto.**


	2. Difiere del pasado

Capítulo 2

Una vez que el tren detuvo su marcha, todos los pasajeros abandonaron los asientos con ansiedad por bajar de la locomotora que había albergado su presencia por días. Era un viaje largo desde el norte del pais hasta el centro.

Un par de hombres bajaron sin equipaje, vistiendo túnicas azules y un par de espadas a cada costado. Los habitantes de aquel lugar sabían reconocer a un mercenario cuando lo tenían de frente. Ese fue el motivo por el cual despejaron el camino en cuanto anduvieron por el sendero.

—¿Puedes sentirlo, Kenneth?, ¿se encuentra cerca?

—Ya te he dicho que mis poderes no son tan precisos con Tweek, hermano... Si se tratara de Kyle... Bueno, ya sabes. Sin embargo, el paladín de Tweek es Kevin y posiblemente el lo pueda sentir mas fácilmente.

—Pero se encuentra cerca, jamás habíamos estado así de cerca uno del otro. Puedo sentirlo.

—Entonces sigamos hasta donde... ¿Que dice aquí?, "Little South Park", muy creativos con el nombre. Ahí se encuentra una cafetalera, comencemos con ese sitio.

Craig asintió y volvió la mirada hacia una enorme colina que reconocía a la perfección. El Imperio había caído por completo después que Tweek murió, pero el jamás abandonó ese sitio. Tan solo partió en una ocasión para buscar a Kenny y de pronto Tweek reencarnó. Podía intuir el peligro cerca y lo último que deseaba era ver a su amado esposo caer en manos de Kyle o Eric Cartman.

O-o-o-o-o-O

—Quitate de mi camino, es la última advertencia.

Eric Cartman no tenía demasiada paciencia para los que consideraba idiotas. Por segunda ocasión había despertado en un mundo al borde del final y no podía encontrarse más alejado de su Kyle. De manera vaga podía recordar los años que vivieron casados después de la última gran guerra, los hijos que tuvieron y como criaron juntos al hijo de Stan y Tucker. Sin embargo, eso era el pasado. En la actualidad, había una guerra cerniéndose entre nuevos bandos y ni su primo Tweek, ni su esposo Kyle se encontraban cerca de él para protegerlos de La Mole o Gregory Tweek.

Su única esperanza se encontraba frente a él, a unos pocos pies de distancia. Dentro de un magnifico palacio, arquitectura moderna de imagen fantasiosa, un jardín casi del mismo tamaño y ricos árboles tropicales adornando con desmesurada opulencia, el guardián de la puerta era un moreno de ojos plateados con una rabia evidente en la mirada.

¡Habían vuelto, esos bastardos venían a robarle una vez más a Lord Donovan!

— ¡Largo de aquí, malnacidos!

—Me llevaré a Clyde, Kevin... Quieras o no.

Una energía plateada salía de Kevin, como electricidad y miasma, un calor llameante que lo cubría todo alrededor.

—Necesitamos al Tiempo, Stoley. Kenny y Craig han despertado y van a buscar a Tweek y Kyle, si no los detenemos... —La dama pelinegra dio un paso hacia el frente, pero su avance fue detenido por la mano de Cartman. No era seguro acercarse tanto a El Tiempo.

— ¡Eso a mi me importa una mierda!, ¡no perturbarán a Lord Donovan, MI LORD DONOVAN, con sus estupideces!, ya paleó por Tweek Tweak una vez, ¡no volverán a arrebatarmelo nunca!

Tan solo un paso al frente de Wendy y una ráfaga color plata cortó un largo mechón de su cabello. Eric se interpuso entre la energía y la chica, pero el calor terminó por quemarle parte de la manga.

— ¡Kevin!, ¡no puedes alejar a Clyde de su destino!, es la primera vez en siglos que renacimos todos juntos en el momento correcto. Tarde o temprano la profecía volverá a cazarnos. Solo Clyde y Kenny pueden ayudarnos a cambiar ese desenlace.

— ¡Larguense ya!, ¡yo tengo suficiente poder para defender a Lord Donovan de quien sea!, ¡de ustedes, de La Mole, de los Tweak o del maldito Craig Tucker! Y quiero ver al desdichado de Kenneth intentar robarmelo de nuevo...

— No tenemos opción, Eric —advirtió Wendy, llamando la ancestral espada de los Marsh. —Comencemos la guerra profetizada.

El castaño se arrancó la manga deshecha y extrajo una espada de energía cobriza

— ¡Mierda!

O-o-o-o-o-O

La amabilidad de su señor lo sobrepasaba. Tras la ceremonia típica de en la mañana, donde servían un enorme banquete y entregaban objetos de valor a los recién casados, el almuerzo nupcial se llevó a cabo. Tweek llevaba estresado toda la mañana, recibiendo agasajos y grandes coros felicitándolo. La familia de Christophe era pequeña, pero en una boda tan importante, el pueblo entero y los vecinos eran bienvenidos. Inclusive Ike pudo mejorar un poco como para acompañar a Kyle en la odisea. Le fueron obsequiados hermosos trajes, telas diversas y costosas, preciosos velos, vajillas enteras, listones importados, joyería variada y un sin fin de libros acerca de la buena administracion del hogar. Como era tipico, la fiesta duró desde mediodía hasta llegado el atardecer. Los músicos no pararon mas que para breves recesos o para afinar de nuevo los instrumentos. Christophe lo sostuvo de la mano durante todo el festival en el que se había convertido su boda. Tuvo miedo de ser invitado a bailar, pero para su tranquilidad, su señor no bailaba. En su lugar, un primo lejano abrió el baile para todos.

Tweek se sentía nervioso, mucho. Jamás imaginó su propia boda y aun menos creyó que esta sería con nadie más que el gran Señor de Little South Park. Su madre brillaba en su ropaje nuevo y todos los caballeros peleaban con acompañar a la maravillosa viuda. El rubio se sintió satisfecho de poder ofrecer esa vida a la mujer a la que debía su existencia. "Haz feliz a tu señor, hijo mío, pues ha sido tan generoso como un hombre puede serlo". Sonrió por el pensamiento, pero rápidamente volvió el temor. La hora se acercaba a cada paso y el no se sentía listo. Quizá jamás lo estaría.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, Damien se acercó hasta él, con pasos lentos, pues seguía enfermo, hasta encontrar el hombro de su nuevo cuñado.

— ¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que buscas, Tweek?

— Señor Damien...

—Hermano, —corrigió el moreno— ¿no preferirías esperar algo más?

—No creo que haya nada mejor para mí el mundo entero, mi se... Hermano.

Damien quería decirselo. Recordarle a Tweek que un hombre llamado Craig Tucker lo esperaba, que cuidaría de él con la devoción de un creyente, que lo amaba más allá del tiempo y de su propia muerte. Siempre lo había hecho.

—Como tu quieras, hermano.

Pero no lo hizo. Quizá Tucker seguía amando al ángel con la maldición del Tourette. ¿Eso que bien le haría a Tweek Tweak? Solo podría condenarlo a perder ante Kyle Broflovski.

Entonces el mismo primo que había comenzado el baile, llamó a todos a parar las actividades y a los músicos a guardar silencio.

—¡Ha llegado el momento esperado!, ¡hay que encamar a los novios!

Tweek se revolvió al escuchar aquello. Su nerviosismo aumentó potencialmente. Miró a su esposo, pero este seguía serio, suspirando con cansancio. No lucía partidario de esa clase de ceremonias. Entonces los invitados se dividieron en dos grupos. Uno arrastraba a Christophe con él y el otro cargó a Tweek hasta una recámara anexa a la habitación principal. Casi arrancándole las prendas, Tweek fue puesto en ropaje menor, mientras recibía un sinfín de consejos, todos subidos de tono e incómodos hasta el extremo. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara una vez que comenzaron a sugerirle "abrir bien las piernas para su señor", " llorar lo menos posible", "obedecer", " dejar que su señor lo humedeciera" y muchas otras cosas que le tiñeron el rostro de carmesí. No era ajeno a la idea, su madre había dedicado toda la tarde anterior a explicarle "su deber en los ejercicios amorosos", pero una cosa era toda la teoría y otra muy distinta el momento de la acción. Las damas de la familia le entregaban toda clase de unguentos y brebajes diversos con la única intención de apoyarlo en su dura cruzada por complacer a su señor.

Por un momento breve, el rubio permaneció a solas con su mejor amigo. Kyle lo había acompañado cada vez que tuvo problemas, siempre que estuvo solo y ahora, a instantes de conocer varón por promera vez en su vida.

—¿Estás nervioso?

—¡Me quiero morir del miedo, Kyle!, ¿Y si no lo puedo complacer?, ¿y si termina odiandome?, ¡cielo santo, va a separarse de mi!

—¡Tweek, relajate!, nada de eso va a pasar, cariño —con su amabilidad usual, Kyle acarició la espalda de su mejor amigo. El pobre estaba recibiendo más atención de la que podía soportar y ahora esperaban que mantuviera la cordura en un momento de tanta importancia. —El señor Christophe es un caballero y sabrá ser amable contigo. Solo relájate y deja que él haga lo que debe. Ya pronto descubrirás lo que tienes que hacer y serán felices.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Te doy mi palabra, Tweek. Además—agregó con una sonrisa complice— recuerda que mañana tendrás que contarme todo, ¡promételo, Tweek!

El rubio soltó una risa nerviosa. Kyle tenía razón, era un acto natural, un deber para consumar su matrimonio. Y Christophe era una persona seria, pero amable. Seguro sería considerado con él.

Entonces el grupo volvió por el joven esposo y lo arrastraron hasta la habitación de su señor. Este ya aguardaba ahi, rodeado de todos los familiares y vecinos posibles. Alcanzó a escuchar como le aconsejaban cosas por completo distintas a las que él había tenido que escuchar. Cuando escuchó a un hombre soltar "¡no vayas a partirlo por la mitad!", seguido de todas las risas de los presentes, sintió la verguenza volver a apoderarse de él.

Tweek se recostó primero, apresurado por cubrirse hasta el cuello con las sábanas blancas. Christophe lo acompañó en breve, aun rodeados por la multitud de gente silbando y haciendo toda clase de comentarios obsenos. Una vez que el lider espiritual de la comunidad bendijo el lecho, todos fueron sacados de ahí y cerraron las puertas para, finalmente, dejar solos a los recién casados.

— Tweek— comenzó a pronunciar el castaño, pero su esposo se sobresaltó como si lo hubieran azotado. — ¿estás bien?

—Si, yo... Solo... Estoy demasiado nervioso —fue honesto unicamente para evitar que su matrimonio comenzara basado en mentiras.

Christophe lo inspeccionó, se metió debajo de la cobija lo mejor que pudo y extendió el brazo hasta alcanzarlo. Tweek temblaba demasiado y su cuerpo, sin ropa, era mucho más menudo de lo que aparentaba. Primero sintió sus hombros, pero bajó hasta su cintura, atrayéndolo en el acto. Entonces el rubio comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

—¿Me temes?

—¡No a usted!, yo... yo sé quien es y que no me dañaría, si puede evitarlo...

—¿Sabes quien soy?, ¿y tú que sabes sobre quien soy yo? —mientras lo preguntaba, sus pies fueron a entrelazarse con las extremidades frías de Tweek. El rubio se dejó atrapar.

—Creo que muy poco... pero es mi esposo, estoy seguro de eso y yo haré todo lo que deba para complacerlo.

Aun entre las sábanas, Tweek comenzó a sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentando. Christophe acariciaba su costado, después lo delineaba con las uñas, dibujando formas inconexas en el proceso de darle cosquillas. El rubio soltó una risa que desconocía en si mismo. Su esposo era muy tierno con él.

—Eres muy dócil... los hombres no suelen ser así.

—¿Lo molesta?

—Creo que no... es diferente. Tu eres diferente ahora

—¿Mi señor?

Interrumpido con un beso, el primer beso en la vida de Tweek,el castaño tomó la determinación de treparse encima suyo, justo entre las piernas del tembloroso hombre bajo él. Apartando su camisón en un sólo movimiento, su pecho quedó descubierto por completo. Tweek giró la vista en otra dirección, apenado con mortificación. Su pudor hizo mella en el caracter del castaño.

—¿Quieres conservar la ropa?

Tweek no podía responder a ello, porque no sabía siquiera lo que en realidad quería. Supuso que lo correcto era seguir el paso de su señor, asi que negó con timidez, sintiendo en el acto como era que Christophe metía sus manos bajo las sábanas y le sacaba el camisón de fondo. El castaño descendió hasta su rostro y respiró contra su cara. Tweek podía sentir el aroma a tabaco calentando su nariz. Cerró los ojos por un momento y se permitió sentir los labios de su esposo rosando los suyos y una lengua húmeda deslizándose dentro de su boca. Ese músculo parecía invitar a su propia boca dentro de un baile que estaba reservado únicamente para los dos. Sintió los dientes ajenos, pero no hubo mordidas, al menos no contra sus labios. Sin embargo, el camino seguía y después de depositar un beso cariñoso en su frente, los labios bajaron hasta su cuello, sensible hasta el límite por la sensación cálida invadiéndolo. Tweek se aferro a los hombros del otro, mientras este cubría su cuello de pequeñas mordidas, marcas húmedas que impregnaban furor con cada acercamiento. Allá abajo, donde su hombría yacía, un calor desconocido comenzaba a despertar, aumentando su verguenza. Pudo sentir aquella parte en Christophe, golpeando uno de sus muslos, restregándose contra su piel y temblando despacio contra él. Supo entonces que el otro lo estaba encontrando agradable también.

—No... —suplicó quedito una vez que sintió las manos del castaño encima de su cadera, bajando la última capa de ropa que cubría su bello inferior.

—Está bien, mira... yo también tengo algo igual. Claro que no es rubio...

Su comentario, por demás simple, hizo estallar a Tweek en carcajadas. Su señor era demasiado amable y eso lo tranquilizada como una caricia más, que nunca fue dada.

Los besos continuaron un poco más hasta que, de alguna forma, Tweek se encontró desnudo bajo las sábanas y bajo su señor. Recordando todo lo que su madre le dijo y advirtió, separó las piernas generoso, listo para lo que su esposo quisiera hacer. Christophe detuvo su avance para contemplar a Tweek. No se parecía a Gregory en lo absoluto, pero ahí estaba, sumergiéndose en la nueva encrucijada de su vida, junto al nieto de su amado inmortal.

—Dámelo. —Ordenó, mientras señalaba una de las botellas que las damas habían entregado a Tweek y que descansaba en el mueble junto a la cabecera.

Porque, muy a pesar de sus 6 esposas y toda la práctica que Gregory lo había presionado para tener, Christophe seguía siendo torpe en esos aspectos sexuales y solo acertaba a lo más básico en cuestión de "no partir a Tweek por la mitad", como le habían advertido.

Puso el contenido acuoso en la base de su pene y lo restregó de arriba abajo, hasta tenerlo húmedo por completo. Tweek se giró en la dirección contraria, motivado por el morbo que le generaba ver aquella sección en el cuerpo de otro hombre. Incluso él, que se bañaba con ropaje menor, se desconocía en demasía.

Tweek sintió a Christophe levantarlo sin mayor problema, girarlo hasta tenerlo boca abajo y alzar su cadera, de forma que sus cuerpos quedaron expuestos fuera de las sábanas. En su mente, el rubio agradeció poder ocultar su rostro apenado entre las almohadas. Entonces comprendió todas las advertencias...

Con una presión dolorosa, Christophe comenzó a abrirse espacio entre los glúteos de Tweek, irrumpiendo sin mayor preámbulo en el interior del rubio. En seco, de una forma casi salvaje, el castaño se introdujo casi por completo. Intentando evitar aquel dolor por cualquier medio, Tweek se retorció entre jadeos acompañados de llanto, intentando alejar su cuerpo de aquella intromisión tan poco placentera. Sentía como si intentaran cortarlo con una espada y desgarrarlo hacia adentro de sí mismo. Su escape no tuvo lugar una vez que Christophe aferró su agarre desde sus caderas, presionandolo hacia él con firmeza.

Solo por los consejos de su madre y todos los que lo habían acompañado, hizo un esfuerzo increíble por no llorar, para no molestar a su señor. Pero quería hacerlo, realmente quería. Algo que había comenzado de una forma tan cálida y dulce, se tornó en una experiencia que le arrebataba el aire por el dolor. Jadeaba, intentando controlar su respiración, pero Christophe se empujó a si mismo por completo dentro de él. Aferrándose a las sábanas y con el rostro enterrado, tanto como era posible, en la almohada, Tweek perdió la fuerza de voluntad y comenzó a llorar quedito. Si es que su señor pudo escucharlo, no dijo nada. Christophe comenzó a empujarlo con embistes erráticos que forzavan más la piel herida de Tweek. Intentó bajar de nuevo la cintura, pero el otro hombre bufó fastidiado, acto seguido, lo alzó de nuevo a la posición que tuvieron antes, dejándolo sin escape aparente al dolor.

La habitación jamás pareció tan vacía, ni el tiempo más lento. Su señor apenas y respiraba con dificultad, agitado por la labor de consumar su matrimonio, mientras Tweek jadeaba con llanto silencioso con cada embestida del otro hombre en su interior. Intentó concentrarse en algo distinto al dolor, pero el cuerpo sudoroso y pesado de Christophe sobre su espalda lo obligabaSa permanecer ahí abajo, física y emocionalmente. En algún punto dejó de oponer resistencia y soltó su cuerpo tanto como era humanamente posible. Ese era el deber de un esposo y era seguro que su señor querría reclamarlo de la misma forma cada noche por venir. Quizá se acostumbraría. Podría inclusive llegar a disfrutarlo, las mujeres siempre decían que con el tiempo, esas cosas se volvían mejores y hasta placenteras. De pronto, Tweek se encontró con la incógnita: ¿habría sido igual de haberse casado por amor? Supo contestarse a si mismo que esa no era la vida que le había tocado. Jamás alguien lo habría amado y debería estar agradecido con su señor por haberlo escogido y salvado. Tenía que afrontar el dolor.

El malestar se intensificó una vez que su esposo aumentó el golpeteo y ritmo de las estocadas, entrando tan profundo en Tweek como era posible. Había algo húmedo calentando el interior del rubio. Por solo un instante, un roce del falo de Christophe hizo a Tweek retorcerse. Esto no pasó inadvertido por su señor. Fue un lugar, algo ligeramente similar a las cosquillas, pero abrazador, como presión en su vientre y pene. Christophe se dedicó entonces a rozarlo con saña. Utilizaba sus caderas para darse impulso, aferrado por las rodillas en la cama, alzó uno de sus pies hasta quedar semi hincado y montar de una forma más precisa a Tweek. El sonido de los golpes ya no era errático, sino consciso, como azotes húmedos que sonaban igual que a correr encima de charcos. Tweek se limitaba a gemir casi demente mientras su señor tocaba aquel punto, inmisericorde, al momento que su miembro liberaba un líquido distinto a la orina, algo que desconocía por completo. La sensación rozaba entre el dolor y un placer ligero que hacía a su pene liberar más de aquel líquido espeso.

A pesar que Tweek se mostró sumiso, el proceso duró al menos un par de horas. El rubio tendría en consideración que su esposo era un hombre vigoroso de formas rudas y directas. Tirado bajo unas cortinas cerradas en el dosel, Tweek temblaba por el cansancio y el dolor. Era un precio justo por la tranquilidad de su familia. Dentro del gran panorama del mundo, Christophe lo había salvado de hacer lo mismo, con un completo desconocido, por un par de monedas.

—Esta vida es muy distinta a lo que creí que sería. —Esa fue la voz de su señor, despertándolo de su letargo.

— ¿No es feliz, mi señor? —Tweek se mortificó al escuchar a su esposo hablar de aquella forma. Aunque, de una manera extraña, le recordó a Damien, cuando hablaba cosas sin sentido.

—Creo que jamás lo he sido... Gregory solía decir que "felicidad es cuando estamos juntos", pero él nunca estaba conmigo. Al menos, no por mucho. Su obsesión con los humanos lo enceguecía... lo apartaba de mi.

—¿Quien era Gregory, mi señor?

—Mi hermano...

Tweek se giró en dirección del otro hombre, motivado por el tono amargo que su voz había adoptado. Supo, sin motivo alguno, que era lo que sentía.

—¿Sabe donde se encuentra ahora?, ¿que es lo que hace?

Christophe miró el techo del dosel por un largo momento silencioso. Era cierto que no sabía donde se encontraba su Gregory, pero... había vuelto. Podía sentirlo, asi como a Kenny o a Stoley.

—Está esperándonos... A mi. A Kevin. —El castaño apartó la mirada del techoby la dirigió a su compañero de habitación. Su acento se marcó con tan solo un par de palabras. —Y a ti.

Sin comprender el asunto, Tweek supo que su esposo... de alguna manera... no era tan amable en el fondo.

 **Agradezco tu comentario SarEma29 y el FAV, y eso mismo me dio inspiración para completar el siguiente capitulo ran rápido. Te pido paciencia, porque escribo en el celular y no es tan rápido ni eficaz como en una computadora :'v**

 **Como en Una Oportunidad, responderé aqui mismo los comentarios.**

 **Espero que puedan leerlo hasta el final.**


End file.
